At present, when a user performs an operation such as image search, it is usual to recommend/display related searches (RS) related to the user-input query to the user in a search result page.
The image search refers to a service of providing relevant image materials on the Internet to the user through a search program, and aims to look up specific images needed by the user himself.
For example, recommended RSes may be displayed below a search box in the search result page. The RSes come from a set of queries by which all users once searched and are used to mine users' points of interest and thereby boost user traffic of business search engines.
Relevancy of RSes exerts a direct impact on the user's click. The higher the relevancy is, the larger a possibility of user click is, and correspondingly, the larger the user traffic is.
In the prior art, after RSes to be selected are obtained, it is usual to sort the RSes according to a predetermined rule, and display top N RSes after the sorting to the user, wherein the N is a positive integer and usually larger than 1.
However, only coarse sorting can be performed for RSes in the above manner, that is, the accuracy of the sorting result is undesirable. As a result, what are displayed to the user are probably some unrelated RSes and thereby possibility of the user click is reduced.